Bayswater tube station
6.043 | tubeexits08 = 5.98 | tubeexits09 = 6.44 }} Bayswater is a London Underground station in the Bayswater area of the City of Westminster. It is served by the Circle and District lines and is between Notting Hill Gate and Paddington stations. It is in Travelcard Zone 1. The station is located on Queensway and is close to Whiteleys shopping centre, Westbourne Grove, Queens ice rink and bowling centre, Kensington Gardens and St Sophia's Greek Orthodox Cathedral. Less than away is the Central line's Queensway station. History map showing Bayswater station in 1869]] The station was opened by the steam-operated Metropolitan Railway (MR) (now the Metropolitan line) on 1 October 1868, as part of the railway's southern extension to South Kensington where it connected to the Metropolitan District Railway (MDR). Construction of the railway line, through the already developed Bayswater area required the excavation of a tunnel using the cut and cover method: a trench deep was excavated between brick retaining walls which was then roofed-over with brick arches to allow building work above. Large compensation payments were made to landowners affected by the excavations and, in Leinster Gardens to the east, the frontages of two houses demolished to make way for the line were reconstructed to restore the appearance of a terrace of houses. The dummy frontages at 23 and 24 Leinster Gardens remain and feature blank windows and false front doors and small porticos matching the adjacent buildings. | alt1 = | caption1 = Station roof under construction | image2 = Bayswater station circa 1867.png | width2 = | alt2 = | caption2 = Completed station }} The platforms of Bayswater station were constructed in the trench and provided with a glazed roof. A short section of the trench was left unroofed to the west of the station to allow smoke and steam from the trains to escape from the tunnels. Even before the completion in 1884 of the continuous circuit of tracks which are now the Circle line, the MR and MDR operated services through Bayswater as the Inner Circle. The MR originally provided all of the trains, but from 1871, each company operated half of the service. In 1905, to improve the conditions in the tunnels and stations and increase service frequencies, the MR electrified the tracks through Bayswater and, in conjunction with the MDR, around the whole of the Inner Circle and across most of their routes. Electric trains began running on 1 July 1905, but the MR's poor coordination of the installation work with the MDR's led to disruption for several months. On 1 November 1926 the District line began a service between Edgware Road and Putney Bridge. From this date the MR operated all Inner Circle services apart from a few District line operated Sunday services. In 1949, the service was separately identified on the tube map as the Circle line for the first time. Transport links London bus route 70 serves the station. Notes and references Notes References Bibliography * * * External links * London Transport Museum Photographic Archive ** ** Category:Circle Line stations Category:District Line stations Category:Transport in Westminster Category:Tube stations in Westminster Category:Railway stations opened in 1868 ar:بايزووتر (محطة مترو أنفاق لندن) da:Bayswater Station de:Bayswater (London Underground) fr:Bayswater (métro de Londres) gan:拜茲禾多站 it:Bayswater (Metropolitana di Londra) nl:Bayswater (metrostation) ja:ベイズウォーター駅 no:Bayswater undergrunnsstasjon pl:Bayswater ru:Бэйсуотер (станция метро) simple:Bayswater tube station fi:Bayswaterin metroasema